In the Pink
by coldqueen
Summary: A series of drabbles based around Kid Flash, Jinx, or both.
1. I Love

**Title:** I Love...

**Rating:** G

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt:** #7-Trouble

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"I'm not a good person."

"You're not a bad person."

"I'm not nice."

"No one is nice all the time."

"I'm a villainess."

"You're a former villainess."

"Don't you get it? I'm trouble. More than I'm worth. Being with me puts you at odds with your friends, family, and mentor."

"It just so happens that I love-"

"Don't even say it."

"I only say it because I mean it."

"You never stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying! Stop being so damn-"

"Charming? Adorable? Dare I say it...lovable?"

"Kid..."

"Jinx..."

"Wally..."

"Jinx..."

"Don't say it."

"Jinx, I love trouble."

"I hate you."

* * *

A/N: I've claimed Kid Flash/Jinx at otp100 on livejournal. So, more to come! (If anything is smutty I'll post it seperately, though). 


	2. Initiation

**Title:** Initiation

**Rating:** G

**Drabble Prompt:** #17-Pizza

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

It was a necessary rite of passage, he told her.

A show of trust.

It was disgusting, she told herself as she prepared for the ultimate test. They all stood around and watched her, eyes narrowed in suspicion and anticipation. Some of them want her to refuse, some want her to do it. One of them just wants her, and doesn't care whether she's a Heroine or Villainess.

Jinx opens her mouth and bites down on the offending object. Spices run riot in her mouth.

Cyborg is grinning when he pats her on the back. "Welcome to the Teen Titans."

* * *

A/N: If you don't get it, look at the prompt. Read and review, please! 


	3. Broken Dreams

Title: Broken Dreams

Rating: G

Characters: Jinx, Kid Flash

Drabble Prompt: #3-Cry

Word Count: 100

* * *

The first night without them she couldn't sleep. She spent the entire night sitting in a corner of his house, pretending she didn't know he was watching. She could close her eyes and imagine that Gizmo and Mammoth were just next door, playing games and eating junk food.

The second night was an echo of the first. Kid Flash stood in the doorway, his green eyes studying her tense face. His mentor arrived every hour to ask if they needed anything.

The third night she couldn't hold onto her illusions anymore.

She pretended he didn't hold her when she cried.


	4. First Meeting Part One

Title: First Meeting

Rating: G

Characters: Jinx, Kid Flash

Drabble Prompt: #28-Uncle

Word Count: 100

A/N: Part One.

* * *

"Uncle Barry, this is Jinx. Jinx, meet Uncle Barry."

The pink-haired villainess stuck out her hand in greeting. "Should I call you Mr. Allen, Barry, or Flash?"

Though he was wearing a suit of red and yellow in a spandex-cotton blend, the Flash managed to retain some sense of integrity. Still, the feisty nature of this petite beauty had the corners of his mouth quirking up.

"We'll go with the Flash for now."

Jinx shook his hand and shrugged. "Flash."

Wally looked inordinately pleased.

"So, how'd you kids hook up?"

"Jinx captured me."

Jinx grinned and shrugged again. "You escaped."


	5. First Meeting Part Two

Title: First Meeting

Rating: G

Characters: Jinx, Kid Flash

Drabble Prompt: #27-Aunt

Word Count: 100

A/N: Part two.

* * *

"That's my Aunt Iris." 

Jinx studied the picture of a beautiful red-headed woman who looked like an older female version of Kid Flash. "Where is she?"

"She'll be home from work soon."

Jinx wondered why Wally hadn't asked her to leave yet.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No."

"Wanna sit down?"

"No."

"Uncle Barry likes you."

"That's nice."

Green eyes flashed at her through the eyelets of his mask but before he could speak the front door squeaked open. "Wally? Barry? Are you home?"

Kid Flash flew to the front door to greet his aunt.

Jinx slipped out an open window.

* * *

A/N: You all do realize I want you to review EVERY entry, yes? I love reviews. They make me happy. Happy me writes more. Maybe even smutty Kinx. Yes. not Flinx. Kinx. Sound it out, people. 


	6. Thorns

**Title:** Thorns

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#72-Minute

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

_It only takes a minute..._

He didn't make a habit of giving gifts to villains, even if they were very attractive female ones.

She had the sort of look to her that just begged for tenderness, however. Everything about her was harsh from the color of her hair to the clothes she wore. Even her personality was harsh.

Edges that needed to be smoothed, he told himself.

Her eyes flashed pink at him as he foiled her group's robbery attempt.

No, not pink...rose. Her eyes were the color of a pink rose.

Her smile captivated him.

_...to fall in love._


	7. They Watch

**Title: **They Watch

**Rating:** G

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#57-Ex-friends

**Word Count:** 100

_**A/N: Set during "Calling All Titans".**_

* * *

They'd used to be friends. 

Jinx fought fiercely, her hexes snapping to and fro, changing the probabilities around her and causing great damage to the 'enemy'.

They'd even been family.

Their eyes followed her as she moved; the blur of red and yellow that was constantly nearby, always ready to catch her when she fell.

They wondered if she left because they'd never done that for her.

Jinx and Madame Rouge were fighting when a hex aimed for Rouge took out the floor under both of them.

Kid Flash caught her and held her close.

They wonder if she's happy.


	8. Grief

**Title:** Grief

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#6-Control

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

Her scream echoed through the empty halls as she held his limp hand.

The Teen Titans involuntarily took a step back.

Jinx slid to the floor, her knees unable to hold her anymore.

Pink energy snapped at her fingertips and the metal of the hospital bed bent and twisted unnaturally.

As tears ran down her face the effect spread, the floor melting in drops and the ceiling peeling back and revealing the stars above.

Jinx whimpered softly, her eyes opening in a blaze of pink.

He was bruised and broken, but the only stable thing in the room.

Bad luck.


	9. Heaven Takes Its Toll Part One

**Title:** Heaven Takes Its Toll

**Genre:** Cartoon

**Series:** Teen Titans

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#9-Hospital

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** Part One.

* * *

The steady beep of the heart monitor was irritating enough to pull her from her dreams slowly. She didn't open her eyes but she knew he was there anyways. She felt the hum of his presence near her, the energy that fueled his speed strumming through his stationary body, seeking a way to escape. Even in sleep he vibrated with it, curled around her, radiating warmth.

He didn't know it but she'd become so used to that odd sensation that when he wasn't there she couldn't sleep.

He took her hand and brushed a concerned kiss across her fevered brow.


	10. Heaven Takes Its Toll Part Two

**Title:** Heaven Takes Its Toll

**Genre:** Cartoon

**Series:** Teen Titans

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#10-Sickness

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** Part Two.

* * *

Jinx had always known that her powers were an evil thing.

She'd assumed that the nagging "wrongness" that she felt when she used them was normal for being a villainess.

The first time she'd gotten sick Brother Blood had passed it off as fleeting.

The second time Mammoth took her to a human hospital in disguise.

The third time, Kid Flash took her to S.T.A.R. Labs.

The fourth time, she didn't leave.

The very thing that defined her was slowly killing her, eating away at her body and slowly poisoning her from aura out.

Her luck had finally run out.


	11. Heaven Takes Its Toll Part Three

**Title:** Heaven Takes Its Toll

**Genre:** Cartoon

**Series:** Teen Titans

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#30-sister

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** Part Three.

* * *

Tendrils of black energy sliding through her aura woke her in a scream of pain. Ties around her arms kept her from leaping from the bed and through the haze of medication she could feel Kid Flash holding her hand.

Raven held the other, using the physical connection to probe the nature of Jinx's condition. Raven had probed other people before, to heal them and to examine their injuries, but it'd never hurt before. She removed her aura from Jinx before she could do further damage and sighed silently as the she debated what to say.

"I can't help you."


	12. Heaven Takes Its Toll Part Four

**Title:** Heaven Takes Its Toll

**Genre:** Cartoon

**Series:** Teen Titans

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#71-Time

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** Part Four.

* * *

"I'm dying."

Kid Flash couldn't look at her without tears burning his eyes. "No."

She felt...fragile. Soft in a way she never had been.

She felt able to let down her guard.

"Yes," she replied, reaching for him with her free hand, the other had an I.V. in keeping her medicated. "Kid-"

"No!" He yelled standing and pacing quickly. His mind scrambled to find some explanation, some way to prevent the energy that Jinx wielded from consuming her.

"Kid!" The anguish in her voice forced him to stop. "Hold me?"

He could never refuse her.

"All we have is time."


	13. Heaven Takes Its Toll Part Five

**Title:** Heaven Takes Its Toll

**Genre:** Cartoon

**Series:** Teen Titans

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#76-Death

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** Part Five.

* * *

She called them late in the night, knowledge that time was running out making her reach out for the familiar.

Despite the distance, they were there within an hour, dressed plainly, hiding their identities. It was akin to walking into a lion's den, but still they came.

Mammoth held her right hand, Gizmo her left; Kid Flash knelt in the shadows of her bed, his blue-green eyes flooded with grief.

Malevolent pink energy rolled beneath her skin, sparks appearing on the tips of her fingers and singeing their hands, but still they held on.

The energy swelled and consumed her.


	14. Heaven Takes Its Toll Finale

**Title:** Heaven Takes Its Toll

**Genre:** Cartoon

**Series:** Teen Titans

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#78-Rebirth

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** Finale.

* * *

She remembers small things...

The scent of her brothers, bringing home to her in a strange place.

The sound of her heart monitor beeping steadily, gradually slowing as the days went on.

The sight of the hospital ceiling, white tiles speckled with gray.

The taste of copper in the back of her mouth, perpetual in her last days.

The feel of his lips on hers when he told her goodbye.

Then the energy that always lived within her seized control and she remembers nothing...until...

She opens her eyes and sees the night's sky above her, stars twinkling.

She feels...different.

Better.


	15. Hell Pays The Price

**Title:** But Hell Pays the Price

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#77-Life

**Word Count:** 183

**A/N:** Long-awaited sequel to the series of drabbles _Heaven Takes Its Toll_. I totally almost doubled the usual word-count, but this one demanded it. I shall be back to my iron-clad "100 word drabble" rule in the next one.

* * *

She's not the same.

She doesn't look the same. She doesn't sound the same. She doesn't taste the same. She doesn't feel the same.

She is Jinx, though, that much Kid Flash can tell. It might be that indefinable spark in her non-pink eyes. It might be that streak of wicked humor that laces through most of her conversations. It might be that rolling feeling in his stomach that he's always gotten when in her presence.

She doesn't have any hair, except for the arching brown brows above her also-brown eyes. Her skin isn't glacially pale any longer, but rather a warm honey that is mimicked in those eyes. Instead of the dark gothic fare of clothing, she wore a variation of Indian garb, lots of sweeping cloth and bared skin.

They stare at each other across the large Titan living room, unwilling to see anyone else but each other.

He's the first to speak.

"Hey."

She smiles and it's the same smile. It's his Jinx's smile. "Hi."

Suddenly, this change doesn't seem so bad. Nothing ever seems so bad when they're together.


	16. Heat

**Title:** Heat

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#63-Heat

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N: **Please note! This drabble does not take place in the "universe" of my drabbles _Heaven Takes Its Toll_ and _Hell Pays the Price_. I do intend to write more in that universe I created, but when I do I'll let you know. Otherwise, just assume this is written within the regular old Teen Titans 'verse, with its pink, goth-y Jinx.

* * *

His bare skin seemed like fire under her fingers, the flesh beneath quivering as it strained to remain still. She knew he was awake but was remaining still so she could explore his back. Her pale fingers seemed ghostly in the dim light. He wasn't tan, but he was darker than she was. She thought about their many differences as she laid her cool cheek on his upper back and wrapped her arms around him.

They stayed cuddled up like that as the snow continued to fall outside.

Time seemed to slow until it stopped completely.

It was almost perfect.


	17. Crime and Punishment

**Title:** Crime and Punishment

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#8-Cops

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

They came for her in the afternoon.

She stared at her new friends as they put the cold handcuffs around her wrists, jerking them once to make sure they were too tight to slip out of. She winced involuntarily at the sudden pain, but her eyes pleaded with Kid Flash to do nothing. He was struggling, more than she was.

It didn't matter that Robin had hired the best lawyer in the country.

It was the look in her eyes that cut to his heart, the shame and guilt.

She wouldn't fight this, so he would fight it for her.


	18. Team Player

**Title:** Team Player

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#48-Baseball

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

The Titans were lined up along the wall, joking and smiling as they waited for the two team leaders to get on with it.

"Starfire," Robin called.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg called next.

"Jinx," Robin said with a sly look.

Cyborg immediately protested. "Hey! You knew I was going to choose her!"

"You snooze, you lose," Robin replied, unimpressed by the much larger figure of his friend.

"That's not fair! You've got two of the best players!"

"You should've called her first."

"I always call B.B. first!"

The argument continued but Jinx didn't notice.

It felt good just to be chosen.


	19. Tis The Season

Title: Tis the Season 

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **# 94-Halloween, 93-Thanksgiving, 92-Christmas, 95-New Year

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

_**Halloween**_

"Should I wear a costume?"

"Getting a good one on the day of Halloween is going to be hard."

"I didn't say I wanted one, I'm asking do you want me to wear one?"

"I don't care whether you wear one or not. It's just a stupid party."

"Just answer the damn question."

"We wear costumes all the time, Jinx. Might be nice to be ourselves for a change."

"No, _you_ wear a costume all the time."

"Then what do you call that dark get-up you're always in?"

"I call it _me_, Kid Flash."

"I like it when you're you."

* * *

_**Thanksgiving**_

"The turkey is dry."

"I like my turkey dry."

"The mashed potatoes are lumpy and runny at the same time."

"Mmmm, delicious."

"The stuffing turned out okay."

"I ate all of it."

"The pumpkin pie was burnt beyond recognition."

"I love pie."

"Stop placating me."

"I'm not."

"Then stop patronizing me."

"I'm offering comfort."

"Well stop."

"Okay."

"The corn was rubbery."

"..."

"The green beans were raw."

"..."

"The rolls were doughy."

"..."

"You can speak now."

"It was perfect."

"It was our first Thanksgiving, and I managed to make all the food barely edible."

"Jinx?"

"What?"

"It. Was. Perfect."

* * *

_**Christmas**_

"I wasn't sure what to get you..."

"I'm sure I'll find it tolerable."

"...you're not the easiest girl to buy for..."

"What are you implying?"

"...but I think I may have found something even you would like."

"Again, what are you trying to imply?"

"You're difficult to buy for."

"I don't see why, my interests are very clear, especially since you like snooping through my stuff."

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't going to buy you anything that would aid you in breaking and entering."

"So what'd you get me?"

"This..."

"..."

"Well?"

"I love unicorns."

"I know."

"I love it."

* * *

_**New Year**_

"The clock is counting down. Only two minutes."

"It's been a big year, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Lots of stuff changing..."

"Changing for the better, Jinx."

"That remains to be seen."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret leaving my evil ways behind and trying to be good? Or regret leaving my evil friends behind and making good ones? Or..."

"Or..."

"Choosing you over them? A stranger, a Hero, a goody-two-shoes?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Well..."

"Only one minute now."

"No."

"No?"

"I don't regret it. Not a bit, not at all."

"Five seconds."

"Kid?"

"Four..."

"Jinx?"

"Two..."

"I think I may love you."

* * *

Review, please. 


	20. Price of Fame

**Title:** The Price of Fame

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#68-Watch

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

Jinx had to remind herself that they were innocents.

Irritating, but still innocent.

She still hated them with a fiery passion, however.

The fangirls flocked to Kid Flash like bees to honey and once again their date was forced to wait.

Jinx felt ready to chew glass and turned away before Kid Flash could see the dark mood crossing her face.

She moved through the crowd, unwittingly bumping into a teenage boy skirting around the crowd.

She started to apologize but froze at the look on the boy's face.

"Wow...you're Jinx."

"Last time I checked."

"I love you."

"That's nice."

* * *

Review, please.

_Moral of the Story: Fanboys are way crazier than fangirls._


	21. Easy Rider

**Title:** Easy Rider

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#32-Motorcycle

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

Jinx had a secret.

It wasn't a bad secret, something that could tear the fragile relationship she had with Kid Flash, and the even more tenuous one with the Teen Titans, apart.

It was just..._her_ secret.

When Kid Flash was gone, and would be for at least a few days as sometimes happened, she took her secret out of its place in a nearby garage and she used it.

The wind in her hair, the thrum of energy under her body, even the slight edge of danger, it reminded her of him.

For a few minutes, she missed him less.

* * *

Review, please. 


	22. Trust

**Title:** Trust

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#54-Air

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

Her life had always been the instinctive distrust of those around her. Only later in life, after meeting Mammoth and Gizmo, did Jinx truly trust for the first time.

It made her decision to leave her two brothers-in-arms so much more puzzling. A leap of faith so out of character for her that the morning after she'd been certain it was a dream.

She fought beside Kid Flash and the Teen Titans as if she'd always done it.

When, mid-battle, the enemy knocked her off the roof, sending her careening to the ground...

She trusted that Kid would catch her.

* * *

Review, please. 


	23. Sound Carries

**Title:** Sound Carries

**Rating:** G

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#4-Laugh

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

She didn't laugh for anyone but him.

She'd smile; a small quirk of one corner of her beautiful mouth, and sometimes her eyes would light up as if she could feel the stifled laughter tickling her throat...

She didn't laugh, though.

Beast Boy had his jokes, Robin his dry wit, Cyborg his mechanical double-speak, Raven her sarcasm, and Starfire her naïve misspeaks.

Only Kid Flash had her laugh.

It started with a husky giggle, spilling from her pink lips like sunlight, growing deeper until it welled up from deep inside her.

He'd never been able to stop from joining her.

* * *

Review, please.


	24. Just Like A Woman

**Title:** Just Like a Woman

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#11-Blue

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** This contains a nod to one of my favorite movies of all time.

* * *

_I take  
Just like a woman  
Yes I do  
And I make love  
Just like a woman  
And I ache  
Just like a woman  
But I break  
Like a little girl _

Wally can always tell when she's sad. It's not the way her shoulders hunch over defensively, or the way her eyes shine too bright when they lock with his.

It's not the way her skin seems to grow even paler and her hair darker, edging towards a deep pink that's almost red.

It's the music.

All hours of the day she plays music, even as they sleep.

And when she plays Nina Simone, she's sad.

Why Nina, always Nina, he doesn't know. But he asks...

Jinx answers with a sad little smile, "They're my mother's records."

He understands her sadness.

* * *

Review, please. 


	25. Its A Guy Thing

**Title:** It's a Guy Thing

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#18-Taco

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"I just don't get it."

"It's not that difficult."

"It's just...why eating? I don't even understand why they need to commemorate every time they win. Let alone celebrate it with eating."

"It's...a way to keep their spirits up."

"...and it's always with fattening food like tacos and pizza and ice cream."

"Didn't the H.I.V.E. Five celebrate when they won?"

"Not really. We just...went our separate ways."

"Well, the Teen Titans are family. We celebrate our triumphs."

"By pigging out on food."

"Well, what would you do to celebrate?"

"I don't know, go dancing?"

"Dancing?"

"Yeah."

"Must be a girl thing."

* * *

Review, please.


	26. Big Baby

**Title:** Big Baby

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#64-Fall

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"You should be more careful," Jinx admonished as she opened the medicine cabinet and rummaged around.

"It's not that easy."

"You've got reaction times that are easily a hundred times better than mine, yet you always manage to be the one who ends up bleeding."

Kid Flash pouted at her and eyed the alcohol in her hand suspiciously. "You're not using that on me."

"It'll get infected if I don't," she argued back, already reaching for a cotton swab.

"It hurts," he whined as she examined the bloody scrape on his knee.

She smiled. "Then watch your step next time."

* * *

Review, please.


	27. Queen Bee

**Title:** Queen Bee

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Drabble Prompt: **#87-Queen

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"I just can't picture it," he replied as he lay sprawled across their bed, watching as she twirled the small tiara in her hands.

"What's not to picture? It was H.I.V.E. Academy; I was their top student and one of the most popular."

"I don't know, I guess I didn't think they'd have something so...normal there."

Jinx glared at him. "We were just teenagers, just like you. It was still a school, still high school."

"Yeah, it's just...Prom Queen? You?"

Pink energy sparked at her fingertips as Kid Flash's incredulous tone grated on her nerves. "And?"

"Nothing. Just...you? Really, you?"

* * *

Review, please.


	28. Abuse

**Title: **Abuse

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Jinx discovers another of Kid's abilities.

**Prompt: **#13-Black

**Word Count: **100

* * *

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Alot?"

"Not a lot, but it's almost gone now."

"It was black and it's already turned yellow! That's..."

"Creepy?"

"Amazing."

"You could see it like that."

"It's fascinating."

"The Flash can do it, too. Super-fast metabolism, super-fast healing."

"Can we do it again?"

"Should I be worried that my girlfriend likes to put bruises on me?"

"It's just...really interesting to watch."

"You just want an excuse to abuse me."

"I don't need an excuse."

"That's not very nice-Ow! Damnit, Jinx!"

* * *

Review, please.


	29. Definitions

**Title: **Definitions

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Starfire tries to define what Kid Flash and Jinx are.

**Prompt: **#2-Couple

**Word Count: **100

* * *

"You two make a-"

"Don't say it."

"Why not?"

"We're not a-," Jinx paused to glare at the obnoxiously cheerful alien redhead. "We're just not."

"Are you sure? My observations of Earth relationships tells me-"

"It's more than that."

"Explain."

"He made me realize that I didn't have to be a product of my upbringing, that being dark doesn't mean being bad. He stood by me and helped me when I was confused and no one stood with me. He never stopped standing by me."

"You two make a cute-"

* * *

Review, please.


	30. Lady Luck

**Title: **Lady Luck

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **He'd never admit that he loved her most when she was angry.

**Prompt: **#5-Anger

**Word Count: **100

* * *

She was magnificent. Her eyes danced with malevolent violet light, sparks of fuchsia exploded in the air between her and her prey, and her hands clenched from the effort to hold it in. If she let go of her control, unleashed the waves of violent happenstance that she stored within her, she could kill. She was Lady (bad) Luck personified and in her anger she could forget the very bad things she could do without thinking. She'd done it before and never forgot her mistakes (even if he always forgave them).

She was beautiful and cruel and she was his.

* * *

Review, please.


	31. Secret

**Title: **Secret

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Jinx makes a startling discovery. (Pre-_Calling All Titans_)

**Prompt: **#12-Red

**Word Count: **100

* * *

It startled her, how easy it was to find him in the crowd (not that she was looking). A normal day, normal errands, normal things for a not-so-normal girl; there he was, doing normal things on a normal day and even in civilians clothes not being a normal guy. No normal person had hair that red or freckles that many or eyes that green.

In the normal course of things, she'd have called for back-up and attacked him. It was a normal day, doing normal things, but Jinx wasn't being her normal self. She didn't even remember what normal was.

* * *

Review, please.


	32. Stalemate

**Title: **Stalemate

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **They don't always agree.

**Prompt: **#14-White

**Word Count: **100

* * *

"You can't honestly believe that scum like that deserves to walk the streets?!"

"I believe in the justice system! I believe that criminals get whats coming to them!"

"Like me? Do you realize how many times me and the rest of the H.I.V.E. were caught and let go? Again and again?! The Justice System doesn't work. None of us were murderers, though, Kid! We did petty theft, breaking and entering, a little terrorism, but we didn't kill! That guy deserves to die! An eye for an eye!"

"Heroes don't kill, Jinx! You have to have faith!"

* * *

Review, please.


	33. Inevitable

**Title: **Inevitable

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **They're not the same.

**Prompt: **#15-Colors

**Word Count: **100

* * *

"It's not working and you know it."

"If we just work on compromising-"

"I'm not going to bend my beliefs just to stay with you, Kid. I love you, but not enough to change myself again. Not when I've just started to like who I've become."

"It's not like that, Jinx."

"It is. You're a traditional hero, Kid. You believe in what you're doing whole-heartedly. There can't be compromise for you, the same way there can't be for me. I don't want you to change, and I don't want to change. I believe in me."

* * *

Review, please.


	34. Until the Sun Rises Up

**Title: **Until The Sun Rises Up

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **They didn't forget.

**Prompt: **#36-Flower

**Word Count: **100

* * *

As much as things change they stay the same. A different coin still has the same face and no matter how many times you spin it it will land on tails as much as heads. It didn't matter that she'd joined a different team, a harder team with different objectives that most heroes were comfortable with. Instead of reacting to the problems they sought them out with the single-minded hunger of a new class of vigilante.

There was a day in August, a day she wouldn't give name to, where a rose would appear on her bedside. She was tempted.

* * *

Review, please.


	35. Wings of a Butterfly

**Title: **Wings of a Butterfly

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Life's not fair.

**Prompt: **#45-Fly

**Word Count: **100

* * *

"It's not fair."

"It really isn't."

"I mean, seriously. I'm the fastest kid on the planet, you're a sorceress, yet we're landlocked? We should be able to think a way around this."

"I don't like that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The look that says you're thinking. You thinking isn't a good thing."

"I'd like to be offended, but you're most likely right."

"Most likely."

"You think Robin would let us borrow his jet pack?"

"No."

"You ever made out at 30,000 feet?"

"No."

"Wanna try?"

* * *

Review, please.


	36. No One

**Title: **No One

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **She can't remember (and doesn't know if that's a bad thing).

**Prompt: **#26-Parents

**Word Count: **100

* * *

She didn't want to be touched, didn't want company, didn't want to be alone, didn't want him, didn't want to be here, yet here she was anyways. It was an unconscious ceremony, picking at the cracks of her boundaries and memories until something uncontrollable could slip through (but never did). He's hovering just behind her, unsure what to make of her mood because she's quiet and Jinx is never quiet.

"This is where they found me. I was four. There were...rips in my sleeve and drops of blood, not mine. No missing reports, no inquiries. I came from nowhere."

* * *

Review, please.


	37. Foot In Mouth

**Title: **Foot In Mouth

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Kid asks an awkward question.

**Prompt: **#34-Mini-van

**Word Count: **100

* * *

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Excuse me?"

"Kids? Rugrats? Pitter-patter little feet? Mini-people?"

"No."

"Umm...noun, a person between birth and full growth, a boy or girl."

"I know what a child is."

"And?"

"And what?!"

"Jinx, have you ever thought about having kids?"

"No."

"You want to? Like, in the future? With me?"

"Kid Flash...did you just ask me to-"

"What?! No! Well...sort of. I mean, we probably should practice, but that's not what-"

"No to both questions. At least, not yet."

* * *

Review, please.


	38. Green

**Title:** Green

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Punishment for crimes committed.

**Prompt: **#38-Seed

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"I just don't understand it."

"What's not to understand? It's community service."

"Don't you have some crime somewhere you should be stopping?"

"I can't watch my girlfriend plant trees? I'm listening for trouble."

"I still don't get it. I never hurt no stinkin' trees. I stole things! Wouldn't a suitable community service be...I don't know...stopping people from stealing stuff?"

"That's your job. You can't do your job as community service."

"So I have to garden? Seriously? You know...you could do all this work in seconds."

"I could, but I didn't steal anything."

* * *

Review, please.


	39. Bets Up

**Title:** Bets Up

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:** Idle time is the devil's playground.

**Prompt: **#50-Hockey

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"This is how you spend your free time?"

"Yep."

"Watching...hockey? And other sports?"

"Yep."

"You have no hobbies? You don't play these sports, you just watch?"

"Yep."

"Do you bet on these games? Do you have a bookie? A Russian one with only one eye? Or a British one with an enforcer named Bruno?"

"Nope."

"You just watch."

"Yep."

"Then discuss the merits of the game in the locker room with Robin and Cyborg?"

"Yep."

"How...entertaining."

"Well, Jinx-y, what do you do for fun?"

"Steal."

* * *

Review, please.


	40. Infrared

**Title:** Infra-red

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **She can't resist.

**Prompt: **#43-Dog

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"You know what look. Those puppy dog eyes don't work on me."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You are, too! Beware, Kid Flash, I used to be bad. I used to kick puppies for the hell of it then steal their studded collars! That look will not work on me. I'm strong, I'm still bad-ass, and you can't make me do a damn thing."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"..."

"Pretty please with sugar-"

"Oh, for Vishnu's sake, fine! Are you happy, now?"

* * *

Review, please.


	41. Out of Control

**Title:** Out of Control

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **She'd hoped to avoid him.

**Prompt: **#19-Toast

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

_From the back of the room, I saw her there, she wants to be alone and I shouldn't dare. Then she noticed me glance at her, I had no choice but to dance with her._

* * *

She knew he would be there, but actually colliding with him in the shadows was unexpected. He looked good, had aged well, and his sparkling eyes told her he thought she had too. It was a small ego stroke, but she'd take what she could get.

"Hey, Kid."

"Actually, its just Flash now, Jinx."

"Always be Kid to me." She hates how intimate the conversation sounds but doesn't know how to change it. She gestured to the couple inside and smiled. "Did you expect that?"

"No. Everyone always thought you and I-"

"Don't. Please."

* * *

Review, please.


	42. Nostalgia

**Title:** Nostalgia

**Genre: **Cartoon

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Kid Flash, Jinx

**Spoilers:** N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Prompt: **#23-Drunk

* * *

His metabolism makes it impossible for Kid Flash to be drunk. At least, not for long; the alcohol burns through his system like wildfire but doesn't linger like it would for anyone else. He goes back for more, again and again, chasing the blurred visage of her that lingered behind his heavy eyes. In the cold light of reality, he knows the truth for what it is.

His head spinning, stomach in his throat, and he's back at that first meeting, holding out a red rose and his heart in the same gesture.

If only he could take it back.

* * *

Review, please.


	43. Swan Song 1

**Title: **Swan Song

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Set a couple of years down the road, this is the story of the end. (1/4)

**Prompt: **#1-OTP

**Word Count: **100

* * *

Jinx can read the signs in the world around her, it's her gift.

They've been together for so long that they know each other inside and out, see the reactions before they occur, know the thoughts before they're formed. It's why Jinx isn't surprised that she sees the attraction before Kid Flash. It's her abilities that clue her in to the tragedy of events that will result from his rescue of the young reporter named Linda.

Linda is dark to Jinx's light, bright to her angry; she doesn't know if she has the strength to be a hero without him.


	44. Swan Song 2

**Title: **Swan Song

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters:** Jinx, Speedy/Arsenal

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Set a couple of years down the road, this is the story of the end. (2/4)

**Prompt: **#25-Party

**Word Count: **100

* * *

"If I'd known he was going to be here, I'd have warned you."

Jinx didn't turn to reply, instead kept her eyes on the glimpse of red hair she'd seen through the crowd. "That was a long time ago, Roy, I'm over it."

She didn't have to see him to know he was skeptical, she could hear it in his voice. "Things were pretty rough for both of you for a while there."

She did turn then, because Roy had always tried to fill that particular void in her life. "Dance with me? Make me forget."


	45. Swan Song 3

**Title: **Swan Song

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters:** Jinx

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Set a couple of years down the road, this is the story of the end. (3/4)

**Prompt: **#58-Enemies

**Word Count: **100

* * *

Jinx had always relied too heavily on Kid Flash, using his strength of conviction to fortify her own. She'd never been dedicated to being a hero as much as she had been dedicated to being with him, and without him she hadn't known if she could do be a hero anymore.

Jinx was stronger than she'd ever realized, and she'd refused to let their relationship define her. She'd never be a normal hero, the kind with fans and action figures. She didn't react to criminals so much as she hunted them, and she was a hero of her own making.


	46. Swan Song 4

**Title: **Swan Song

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters:** Jinx

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Set a couple of years down the road, this is the story of the end. (4/4)

**Prompt: **#60- Ex-lover

**Word Count: **100

* * *

They didn't acknowledge each other when they passed in the hallways, almost as if afraid temptation would prove too great. He was a married man, with children, and she was an anti-hero, with blood on her hands. From too close for comfort they'd drifted to opposite sides of the world and neither knew how, or if they even wanted, to close the distance. They both worked for the Justice League from time to time, but everyone knew better than to put them on the same mission. Some things didn't need to be spoken, because sometimes it was impossible to forget.


	47. Of A Feather

**Title: **Of A Feather

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Beast Boy

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **Even if no one else sees it, Beast Boy does, and even more, he understands.

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#41-Bird

* * *

The Teen Titans didn't know what to make of Kid Flash and Jinx, but Beast Boy wasn't surprised. He and Kid Flash were more alike than most people recognized, so the appeal of being with the bad girl wasn't a mystery to him. He knew what it was like to want to save someone you liked and cared about; Beast Boy knew what it was to fail. He watched Jinx and Kid Flash together and he watched for the signs that he'd missed first time around. No one had warned him about Tara, he wouldn't make that mistake with Jinx.


	48. Inundated

**Title: **Inundated

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Beast Boy, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **Unnecessary words, and quiet confessions.

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#44-Fish

* * *

"I can't explain it, B.B." Kid Flash said with a sign, running hands through tousled hair before speaking again. "I know she's with the H.I.V.E. Five, and that she's...a villainess, but when I'm around her I can't breathe. It all just sort of goes away, the rest of it."

Beast Boy nodded, tried for nonchalant and failed. "Don't do this, Kid Flash. It'll never work out."

"I know that, I do. I don't think I can stop myself from trying. I think underneath it all, she wants out."

"I think you should leave her alone."


	49. Eye To Eye

**Title: **Eye to Eye

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Beast Boy, Jinx

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **Sometimes what's coming is inevitable.

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#42-Cat

* * *

"You don't like me."

He can feel those lilac eyes glaring at him and almost without thinking he slips into the form of a cat and walks around her slowly before morphing back. "No, I don't."

"I'm...I'm not doing this just for him. I've never-" She froze and started again. "There's never been another life for me but crime. I have to try."

"You're going to end up hurting him."

"I know," she said sharply as she turned away. "Believe me, I know."

He still didn't trust her, but he didn't have to.


	50. Loose Threads

**Title: **Loose Threads

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Beast Boy

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **Everyone is connected in some way, through some one.

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#96-Spider

* * *

"She really did love you," Jinx says from somewhere behind him. He doesn't bother to turn to look at her, and she continues to speak anyways. "I met her a couple times when I was working for Slade, both before and after her stint here with the Teen Titans. I don't think the boys noticed, but I did. She was different after. Less into the life of crime, less connected to anything, like her mind was somewhere else. It wasn't hard to figure out where."

She didn't say it, but Beast Boy knew she wasn't the same either.


	51. Special

**Title: **Special

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Summary: **He's trying hard to fit in.

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#22-Beer

* * *

"I think eventually someone is going to notice."

"Everyone in college drinks, Jinx."

"Your metabolism means you're drinking twice as much twice as fast as everyone else to stay buzzed, Kid. You heal fast, but that's about it. There are still some things you can't heal. Like liver damage!"

"What do you want me to do? Be the loner? The outsider again? I've done that for years, I'm tired of it. I just...I want to be a normal college kid."

"But you're not, Wally. You're not a normal college kid. Why are you even trying?"


	52. Word Games

**Title: **Word Games

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Summary: **He's easily amused.

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#49-Soccer

* * *

"Football."

"Soccer."

"Scones?"

"Biscuits."

"Barmy?"

"Insane."

"Bollocks?"

"You know what that means."

"Maybe I want you to tell me."

"Maybe you want to get smacked upside your head?"

"What's the British equivalent of touche?"

"Just because we're in the London doesn't mean you have to talk like a native."

"Robin said we needed to fit in, we need to talk the talk and walk the walk. Also, said to cover up your pink hair."

"Now you're just taking the piss out of me."

"That sounds...disgusting."


	53. Stupid Things

**Title: **Stupid Things

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Summary:** _Love me for the stupid things, I like those the most._-Sarah Slean

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#52-Fire

* * *

She lights the candles when they get home, before she showers, before they eat; its the first thing she does. He likes how the light dances on her face, shadows forming in the hollows of her cheeks. It's the only time she ever looks tired, the only time she ever seems peaceful. The scent drifts up from the burning wick, first acrid from the burning cloth, then sweet from the wax. She breathes deeply and seems to let go of the hardships of the day. It's a small habit she allows herself, but it never fails to make him smile.


	54. Home

**Title: **Home

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Summary:** It's something new, something he's given to her.

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#61-Snow

* * *

"When I was a child it only snowed in my hometown once. Wasn't barely an inch and it was gone within a few hours." Her soft statement echoes through the room, and Kid Flash stops running from spot to spot long enough to look at her. She's standing at the window, watching as the beginning of a blizzard blew through Central City. "It would rain for months there, but it just never got cold enough for snow. Same thing for Jump City, never cold enough." She smiles over her shoulder at him. "Make snow angels with me?"


	55. Price

**Title: **Price

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Summary:** He's gotten used to it.

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#80-Curse

* * *

When Jinx sneezes light bulbs burn out; when she gets upset shelves collapse. Sometimes when she isn't paying attention she trails her fingers along the wall as she walks past, and every nail gives out and sends the pictures shattering to the floor. It doesn't matter that she doesn't mean to do it, every time he can see her flinch just around her eyes and bite her lip. She calls her abilities her curse, and when she doesn't use them in combat, the accidents come more frequently. She doesn't smile as much, and he doesn't know how to help her.


	56. Sugar

**Title: **Sugar

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Suppose they beat the odds, they stayed together through thick and thin. Future-drabble. (1/6)

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#20-Cookie

* * *

"Don't even think about it."

"But why?"

"Don't whine either."

"But I want some!"

"Wally, keep your hands off!"

"Just one batch! I can help make more!"

"No, you can help make a mess, speed-boy. You can't make the oven bake faster, and I haven't got time to wait for another one to get done. Bart's school needs these by nine for the bake sale."

"How about one? Just one cookie?"

"Only if you pay for it."

"How much does it cost? A kiss? How much does that get me?"


	57. Petty Crimes

**Title: **Petty Crimes

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Suppose they beat the odds, they stayed together through thick and thin. Future-drabble. (2/6)

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#29-Brother

* * *

"The other Titans...they want you to choose, Jinx."

She doesn't answer.

"It's been years since you were on the same team, and you know, they got it then. Why you couldn't abandon them? Robin told the other Titans that you just needed time to distance yourself from them, and then you'd be free and clear. You're not, though. You keep bailing them out and refusing to help take them down. They're criminals, Jinx, and they're dangerous."

Silence.

"I know they restrain themselves in Central City, because you're here. I know they only come here because you're here."


	58. Shadowed

**Title: **Shadowed

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Kid Flash, Robin/Nightwing

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Suppose they beat the odds, they stayed together through thick and thin. Future-drabble. (3/6)

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#46-Hunting

* * *

"I'm still surprised he accepted," Wally said, watching as Batman sparred with Jinx in the gym below.

"I had to make some serious promises, but I think he sees something of himself in her."

"What kind of promises?"

"The same kind you made to Barry a few years back."

Wally nodded, needing no further explanation. "You think she'll make it?"

"I think she's a flawed and darker sort of hero, but she is a hero. The Justice League would be...cautious, but they don't make a habit of turning away people because of their pasts."


	59. Skin

**Title: **Skin

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Kid Flash, Jinx

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Suppose they beat the odds, they stayed together through thick and thin. Future-drabble. (4/6)

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#59-Lovers

* * *

It wasn't their first night spent together, it wouldn't be their last. There was something to this morning that felt so intimate that Wally was reluctant to break the silence.

She was awake, her eyes half-lidded and watching him sleepily as his hand caressed her back idly, passing back and forth in the shadowed hollows of her spine. They shared the same pillow, her fuchsia hair spread across the white pillowcase, clashing with his own too human red. They shared the same breath and it was as close as he could ever hope to get to her. His hand stilled.


	60. Gossip

**Title: **Gossip

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Kid Flash, Jinx

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Suppose they beat the odds, they stayed together through thick and thin. Future-drabble. (5/6)

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#84-Writer

* * *

"I've half a mind to burn down their office."

"It wouldn't stop them from printing more."

"I could even make it look like an accident."

"You would make sure everyone was out by the time you started this accidental fire?"

"..."

"Jinx?"

"I would make sure everyone was out. Or at least close to a fire exit."

"Its just gossip, don't let it get to you."

"They're writing that you're having an affair with Wonder Girl!"

"You know I'm not."

"I'm apparently sleeping with Robin."

"Why, you hussy."


	61. Runner

**Title: **Runner

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers: **N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Suppose they beat the odds, they stayed together through thick and thin. Future-drabble. (6/6)

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **#66-Necklace

* * *

"It's not the real thing."

"It's beautiful."

They'd been together for seven years, lasting longer than the pundits had thought and the gamblers had bet. They'd had close calls, when she'd strayed too close to the edge between good and bad, when he'd been distracted by the latest cute little heroine trailing after him, but they'd always rallied. They'd fought hard with each other, begrudging every compromise and inch given. They'd gone the distance.

"It brought us together. I figured it'd be a nice way to segue..." He trailed off.

"To what?"

"To a ring?"


	62. Speed Limit

**Title: **Speed Limit

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers:** N/A

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **He's a hazard.

**Prompt: **#31-Car

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"Slow down."

"I'm not even going fast!"

"It may not feel like it, but you really are."

"Pssht, ninety miles an hour is not fast. You want to feel fast? I'll give you fast."

"I know you know what a speed limit is, I helped you study for the damned test."

"Oh, please! I can walk on my tiptoes faster than that."

"Now you did it! You see those flashing lights?"

"No."

"Do you hear the sirens? Pull over."

"No."

"Pull over right now or I'm calling your aunt."


	63. Monsoon

**Title:** Monsoon

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers:** N/A

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Its something in the air.

**Prompt: #**55-Storm

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

It started raining while they slept; cool, moist air crept in through open windows and curled around them invitingly. They're both awake but they don't move, comfortable in their entwined limbs and combined warmth. The carpet just under the open windows is getting wet, but they don't rise to close them.

He knows that mornings like this remind her of home, of the storms that last for months in the plains of India where she spent the first years of her life. He thinks one day he'd like to take her back, just to see the look on her face.


	64. Covert

**Title:** Covert

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx

**Spoilers:** N/A

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Required of a hero.

**Prompt: **#83-Actor

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

The difference between those who wear masks and those who don't isn't as simple as the pieces of cloth that cover their faces. Sometimes it's not the physical mask that hides the real person, but the civilian persona they act out day-to-day that is the thing they hide behind.

She never had to face this dilemma, she's always been Jinx. Every time Kid Flash takes off his mask and leaves her, though, she feels doubt creep in. Is he real when he's with her, or has she become a part of his elaborate mask? Something else that he hides behind?


	65. Sympathy for the Devil

**Title:** Sympathy For The Devil

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Iris West

**Spoilers:** N/A

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **She's between a rock and a hard place.

**Prompt: **#89-She

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"Turning over a new leaf, huh?"

It's not the first time Jinx has been alone with Wally's aunt Iris, though instead of awkward silence it appears they're going to have a meaningful conversation. Jinx can barely suppress her grimace. "I'm trying to."

"Don't do it for him."

Jinx startles and turns to the older woman. "What do you mean?"

"The only way it'll last is if you do this for yourself. I know you like him, and he likes you, but you're children. You don't know what the future holds. So do this for yourself."


	66. These Walls

**Title: **These Walls

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers:** N/A

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **She intends to win this game.

**Prompt: **#86-King

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

He studies the board before making his move, moving the pawn cautiously. She immediately reaches out and seizes it using a knight, and he ignores the harsh grating sound of the chains with her every movement.

"I should've seen that coming," he admits as he sets about studying the board again.

"You were never very good at looking ahead of the game, Wally," she replies. She places her shackled hands on the table pointedly, turning her wrists just enough to make the metal scrape the table between them. "You didn't see this coming."

"Love is blind."


	67. Flowers for the Grave

**Title: **Flowers for the Grave

**Genre: **Cartoons

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Characters: **Jinx, Kid Flash

**Spoilers:** N/A

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **Reciprocation in its finest form.

**Prompt: **#53-Earth

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

He used to visit her, once a week, no matter where she was in the world. Sometimes he'd sit and they'd talk, never about their work, keeping it light and personal even when the weight of what was between them felt like the world falling down. Sometimes it'd be only a few seconds, a flower left in plain sight where she'd find it.

Then one week he didn't come and she knew.

She visits him as often as she can, placing a single rose on the cold stone; she does her best to ignore the flowers left by his wife.


	68. Pinball Boy

Title: Pinball Boy

Characters: Jinx, Kid Flash

Summary: She'd never seen him like this.

Prompt: #21-Soda

Word Count: 100

* * *

She cradled his face in her hands, ignoring the rough shake that possessed his limbs and brought him to his knees as he struggled to contain the energy racing through his system. He'd already banged around the Titans Tower for five minutes, unintentionally destroying things in his inability to slow down. He smiled at her through the trembling and Jinx smiled back because when he looked at her that way she couldn't help but respond in kind.

He pressed his face to her stomach, sighing as the energy finally released him, swearing quietly, "Never let me drink soda again."


	69. Hold Me Tight

Title: Hold Me Tight

Characters: Jinx, Kid Flash

Summary: It's the first time they've spoken in a long time.

Prompt: #37-Tree

Word Count: 100

* * *

Kid can't help but think that Robin is being deliberately meddlesome when he assigned Jinx the task of contacting the other Titans for help. The Boy Wonder knew that the two of them hadn't spoken since their break-up and that going down the tree she would eventually have to contact him.

"Kid Flash? Robin is calling for an alpha order. All Titans being asked to come home."

She's trying to be impersonal in her speech, but Kid knows her well enough that he hears the hesitation in the way she said his name.

"I miss you..." She disconnects.


	70. Suppressed Desires

Title: Suppressed Desires

Characters: Jinx, Kid Flash

Summary: This isn't the end he saw to their story.

Prompt: #56-Friends

Word Count: 100

* * *

Monitor duty is infamous for being one of the worst details assigned in the Justice League, but it's something that can't be escaped. Keeping track of various heroes and their efforts to stop crime is tedious, more often monotony broken only by the conversation between the two shift partners.

Two years ago she'd have sat on his lap and they'd have made out the entire shift, save a few breaks for emergencies.

One year ago they couldn't even be in the same room without violence.

Now they sit in silence and pretend they're not remembering every scar, secret, and touch.


	71. What's In A Name

Title: What's In A Name

Characters: Jinx, Beast Boy

Summary: She doesn't say his name.

Prompt: #90-He

Word Count: 100

* * *

At first he uses it as a way to amuse himself in the uncomfortable times he spends around her during their duties. Beast Boy hadn't even noticed the phenomenon until Raven had said something, a small comment that brought the situation to light. He does his best to work it into conversation, to somehow provoke her into saying it inadvertently. He gradually progresses to more aggressive tactics, deliberately pushing her until she realizes what he's after, though she never gives in.

As usual, it takes him too long to figure out that she doesn't because it hurts to do so.


	72. In His Life

Title: In His Life

Characters: Jinx, Kid Flash

Summary: He didn't think she'd stay in his life, but he thinks he's happy for it.

Prompt: #24-Wine

Word Count: 100

* * *

He can't pinpoint when they transitioned from "something more" to "just friends", but ten years down the line she's sitting at his dining room table sharing a bottle of wine with his wife and they're shooing him back into the kitchen to finish the dishes. Every couple minutes their lilting laughs drift through the doorway and he's distracted from the banal chore, and he figures that if anyone would have told him he could have his cake and eat it too back then he'd have called them a liar. He doesn't regret the change, but sometimes he wonders.


End file.
